


Call

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noct phones at an inconvenient time.





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The tension builds, and he slows his hand, licking his lips and shifting in the sheets, his head tilting back into the pillow. With a deep breath, Prompto twists up to the tip, gathers the lubricant and precum on his fingers, and swirls back down again. The air of his bedroom is pleasantly warm against his naked skin, quiet save for his occasional gasps and moans. He shuts his eyes against the boring beige colour of his ceiling, and a familiar face instantly forms in his mind.

Prompto’s eyes shoot open again. He can’t go there. He has to stop _doing_ that. But when his cock’s this hard, it’s really hard not to—the more aroused he is, the more he thinks of the most gorgeous man he knows, wholly intoxicating and enticing in every way imaginable. But that’s _wrong_. It feels like an abuse of their friendship. It’s a disservice to himself. If he keeps jerking off to thoughts of a certain unattainable prince, he’ll never be able to settle for anyone in his own league.

But Six, that prince is _hot_ , and when Prompto thinks of how he looked at the arcade last Tuesday, sweating bullets under the fluorescent lights as they exhausted one another on the virtual dance floor, Prompto’s whole body—

The phone rings. It’s lying right next to him and nearly makes him jump. He glances at the lit-up screen, even knowing he can’t answer it right now. Except that the face it shows is exactly who he’s trying not to picture. And Prompto’s _never_ missed a call from Noctis. 

For the span of three rings, he just stares at it, awkwardly caught and horribly unsure of what to do. On the fourth and final ring, he answers it.

He makes sure to keep his other hand far away from his full erection, and he desperately tries not to sound as wrecked as he is when he squeaks, “Hi?”

 _“Hey,”_ Noctis’ smooth voice rumbles through him, so much more damaging than Noctis will ever know. _“You busy?”_

Prompto’s totally busy. His cock stares back at him, screaming: _yes._

But it’s _Noctis_ , so Prompto lies, “No.”

He hears Noctis heavily exhale. _“Good, I just need to rant for a sec—you wouldn’t believe the week I had. It’s awful. I thought Gladio was trying to kill me with his morning routine alone, but then Ignis starts getting on my ass about my lessons, and the freakin’ council called three emergency sessions over totally not emergency things and made me show up, even though I don’t care and they never listen to me anyway...”_ and he just sort of goes off like that, ranting away. Prompto tries to be a good friend. He really, really does. He _tries_ to listen. But Noctis’ perfect voice isn’t at all diminishing his erection, which keeps calling to him, and he inevitably keeps zoning out. 

Then Noctis says, _“Prom?”_ and Prompto startles back to attention.

“S-sorry... my mind’s kinda... elsewhere...” Which is kind of true and kind of not, because his mind’s one hundred percent on Noctis. 

_“...You okay? You sound...”_

Prompto provides: “Distracted? Sorry, sorry, I’m listening, I swear!”

_“...Actually, I was gonna say really good.”_

Prompto can feel his face burning up. This is pure torture.

And it gets exponentially worse when Noctis abruptly asks, _“Do you wanna go on a date sometime?”_

For a long moment, both ends of the phone are silent. Prompto’s sure he zoned out again and inserted his own fantasy, which has him panicked, because he has no idea what Noctis actually said. He finally mumbles, “What?”

_“You can say no. I really don’t wanna fuck up our friendship, so if you’re not into it I promise I’ll never mention it again. I’ve just been thinking about it for awhile, and I thought maybe you were... I dunno... and I could really use a break from all the stress, so I just thought... you know what? Never mind. Have you tried the new Justice Monsters game yet?”_

Has he tried the new Justice Monsters game yet. Prompto’s whole world is spinning and Noctis wants to change the subject like it’s nothing. He’s cooler than ice sometimes. 

Even though Prompto’s head’s is shouting it, it takes Prompto awhile to finally manage, “Yes.”

_“Yeah? Was it any good? I heard they fucked up the control scheme—”_

“No, I mean, yes, I want to go out with you.”

_“Oh. Cool.”_

There’s another significant pause. Prompto waits for Noctis to burst into laughter and say he’s joking. Instead, he asks, _“Are you free Thursday? We could go for dinner and that Behemoth movie, if that’s not too lame...”_

Practically on auto-pilot, Prompto answers, “No, that sounds great.”

_“Great. Um... I guess I’ll see you then. Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable or anything, I don’t wanna pressure you...”_

“I’ve had a crush on you since highschool.” He can’t believe he just said that. It’s not even true. He’s had a crush on Noctis since _forever_.

There’s the longest pause yet. Then Noctis quietly answers, _“Me too. C’ya Thursday.”_

Prompto only manages, “’kay.”

The phone clicks. Noctis hung up.

Prompto’s... numb. He can’t believe it.

He needs a few minutes just to stare blankly up at his ceiling and adjust to the new reality he occupies.

Then he returns to furiously masturbating to every memory of Noctis he’s ever had.


End file.
